Heaven Nor Hell
by iseepenguinz666
Summary: L and Mello join the Z-loan team! Now they face Shiba and Hakka who have joined forces with Light. My first fanfic about friendship and death!


_My first ever fanfic! Go easy on me! These are my favorite animes of all time and I just had to bring my favorite characters back to life. XD Enjoy! _

_I do not own Death Note or Zombie Loan but I am crazy obsessive over both!  
_

Chapter 1

Boredom

"Gopher you're late." Chika said as soon as Michuri walked into the Z-loan office. She pushed her large thick glasses closer to her face before rearranging the bag she had that probably weighed more than she did then looked at the silver haired boy. He stood there with his hands in his pockets tapping his foot impatiently. Shito leaned against the doorway with his head down and his black hair dangling in his eyes carelessly.

"So...sorry," she stuttered nervously, "I fell asleep in class today so my teacher made me stay after."  
"Hmmp," Shito said annoyed. "So you're trying to be stupid now?" Michuri glared at him. It was him and Chika that had kept her up all night arguing and refusing to leave her room. They didn't even argue over something that made sense. One moment she was telling them the leave the next there were bullets flying everywhere and it was three in the morning. She sighed then deciding to ignore him.

"So what happens now?" she asked knowing that before now they were competing against A-loan for their lives, but the situation had changed dramatically since.

"Well..." said Bekko slowly peering from behind the couch like he always did. In the beginning it had frightened her when he did this but now she was grateful to see his grinning face though she was suspicious of his tone. "I paid for the lives of you three and the A-loan team so the good news is you no longer have that deadline the bad news is on top of your debt I'm adding the six million that I paid for your lives."  
"What?" Chika cried hysterically. "SIX MILLION!?"

"Yes, I figured its a small price to pay for six lives."

"So do we still have to pay for Zen?" Shito said. Bekko sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes. For one there is a good possibility that he remained alive and two I still had to pay for his life."

"Where are the other two slackers they should be working off their debt!?" Chika snapped.

"Toka and Shuji at the moment are in no shape to hunt right now I fear."  
"Yes," Michuri said, "Toka did seem devastated about Zen."

"Yes, so for the time being you'll have to earn the money on your own!" Chika fell silent and plopped down on the couch pouting like a small child.  
"Well, we should get started there is no time to waste." Shito said trying to get Chika's spirit back up. "We have zombies to hunt."  
"Right!" Chika said jumping up and excited. "We'll earn all the money and show those A-loan freaks what's what!" Chika cried dramatically in a fighting stance. Michuri shook her head at his statement that made no sense. He pointed over to Yuki who was playing on his computer. "Yuuta! Where are the zombie scum!"

"Well...." Yuki said clicking the mouse, "there has been some zombie spotting over in this area. Oh Bekko did you tell them about the others?"

"Others?" Shito said now looking up at them for the first time. They turned to see Bekko grinning mischievously and hummed looking around as if he didn't hear them.

"Bekko?" Chika said warningly.

"Well I have made contracts with two very intelligent and crafty kids. I wouldn't be surprised if they already over there. The one is amazingly bright." Chika growled.

"You just keep piling it on us don't you?" Bekko beamed happily.

"Ahh, but I believe you will find these two very beneficial to our team. You will see. Now hurry along and get those zombies so you can make your payment." Before Michuri knew it she was walking down the street behind Chika and Shito with Zarame in her hands as they complained about Bekko. She walked a little behind them thinking about Zen. How sad how all this turned out for the A-loan. Zen was such a nice boy too.

"Michuri are you sad?" Zarame asked Suddenly.

"No," she said, "I was just thinking about Zen. I mean if he still is alive where is he? Is he alright? What's happened to him? I don't know, Zarame I am just worried for him that's all." Zarame sighed.

"You are kind person, Michuri. You should not worry about matters such as these." she knew that but she couldn't help but worry for him. They walked for quite some time until they got to a square full of people. Right away Michuri spotted a boy with a solid black ring around his neck. He was striking in a sort of rebellious sort of way. He had messy black hair that looked as if it needed to be combed and yet it looked great the way it was. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that was wrinkled and blue jeans. Michuri was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing any shoes at all as well. And his eyes. Wide black eyes that seemed to hold no emotion in them just vacuums that absorbed and analyzed everything around him. Dark circles were beneath these mysterious eyes showing a terrible lack of sleep. He was sexy and she could already tell mysterious. But it wasn't her job to gawk over the zombies it was her job to point them out to Chika and Shito.

"There!" she pointed to him. "He's a zombie!"

"Great job, gopher! Let's get him." Chika went to charge at him but Shito stopped him.

"We can't attack him out in the open! We'll cause too much attention. Look he's walking away let's follow him and wait until he is alone." they followed the strange zombie for awhile. He certainly walked like a zombie slow swaying and with little acknowledgment of anything around him. Finally he stopped in an alley and sighed.

"If you are going to continue to follow me then at least introduce yourselves." he said his voice deep slow and calm all at the same time. They came out from behind the wall they were hiding from.

"Be careful, Michuri, he is very smart and strong." Zarame said. She nodded. Chika and Shito wasted no time in switching their hands. A blue light shinned as they manifested their weapons and the handcuffs appeared.

"Huh? Oh so you are zombie hunters then. Interesting." the boy said but didn't even turn around. "So is it a fight you want?" he sighed "Very well,"

"Michuri are you certain he is a zombie?" Shito said.

"Oh yes, I can see his mark so clearly." the boy turned then crocked his head.

"Ahh so you must be the one with the Shimigami eyes. Interesting. So can you see my name as well?"

"What?" she said confused.

"I see that must mean that ability is only for those who make the deal."

"Enough talk, time for me to cash my paycheck!" Chika said then charged at the boy. The boy stood there for a bit and then as soon as Chika was close and she swore he was going to get him, the boy side kicked him so hard it flung him into the building.

"Nice try, but I have very good reflexes." he said.

"Then allow me to try." Shito was about to shoot when they heard gun shots and he was shot several times.  
"Shito!" she screamed as he fell back onto the ground.

"L duck!" a voice echoed. Michuri turned to see Chika coming at the boy again. The boy spun around and kicked Chika so hard in the chest he dropped down and coughed up blood. Shito lifted up and went to shoot the boy when another boy dropped down from what seemed like nowhere. He had a slim feminine figure, blonde hair and a terrible scar on the side of his face that came all the way down his arm and God knows how far else it went. He wore black leather pants and a black vest. He stood there holding a gun toward Shito.

"Don't even think about it." he said in hostile grunt. Suddenly Michuri understood as she saw the black ring around his neck.  
"Would you guys stop! We are on the same team!" she snapped.

"I know this." the boy with the strange eyes said. "Mello you should put your gun down now. He won't shoot me and if he does..." the boy shrugged then looked at the sky.

"L why didn't you tell them that you work at Z-loan?" Mello said putting away his gun.

"I wanted to know some things about them its interesting huh, Mello? Doesn't Chika remind you of a certain mafia leader."  
"Ryusaki," Mello warned.

"So you are the new zombies that Bekko made contracts with." Shito said holding his bleeding arm.  
"That is what it appears." L said in a contradicting way. "You can call me Ryusaki if you like but I am L and this Mello. Be careful Mello can let his emotions get the better of him at times." he sighed. "There are no zombies around this area any more Mello and I took care of them so let us move on."

"What you got them already?" Chika cried.

"Unfortunately yes, we can help you with the next ones but don't worry we are not concerned with the bounty." they rose cautiously.  
"Fine, but if you get in my way...." Mello laughed.

"You're funny." he said. They were walking down the street then looking for more zombies with Mello and L or Ryusaki.

"Ryusaki?" she said as she realized she was walking next to him.  
"Hmm," he said.

"You asked me if I could see your name as well and then when I said I didn't you said that must mean that ability is only given to those who make the deal? Did you mean that people can trade something for Shimigami eyes?"

"You're deductive reasoning skills are impressive and I had the impression that you were not intelligent I must apologize." she didn't say anything she merely waited for his answer. "Yes," was all he said.

"Zarame is that true?" she asked. Zarame made an angry sound.

"How do you know of that!?" Zarame demanded out of him.

"He wants to know how you know." Ryusaki sighed.

"We had an issue with Shimigamis and a death note where we come from." Zarame began to curse terribly. He thrashed and screamed and cursed at Ryusaki. "He is angry?" Ryusaki said picking Zarame up by the collar.

"In nicer terms, he wants to know what Shimigami."

"Hmm there was Rem but I believe she is dead now and then I heard from Mello the Shimigami that was responsible was Ryuk." Zarame began to curse some more. "Why is he so angry?"

"Zarame is a Shimigami he says Ryuk was not suppose to leave the Shimigami realm because he was already in trouble and dropping his death note is illegal."  
"Interesting, so what happens to the human that uses the Death Note?" he glanced over at Mello.

"L, we are not concerned about that anymore. He is dead let's go." Mello growled. L sighed.

"It was the reason I agreed to this contract to begin with. I know I have not seen the last of him."  
"Who Ryusaki?"

***

_The human who uses the death note can not go to Heven nor Hell._

He remembered the rule written on the black sheets within his death note. So he was in neither huh? Where was he? Light looked around the strange darkness. This wasn't too bad. Not what he was expecting though he had expected to be here after he gained his Utopian world and became the God of that world. Damn Near. Damn Mello. Damn Mikami. This was all their fault. L, it all came down to him. Though he had missed the competition the fuel even his friendship with Ryusaki he hated him with a passion. He laughed at the memory of the famous detective dying in his arms. He snickered then lost control and laughed.

"You are as evil as they say huh?" a voice echoed. He turned to see a boy standing before him. He had shaggy messy brown hair, sheepish eyes, and a huge red syth in his arms. "So you are Kira?"  
"Yes," he said, "I am God." that aspect had not left his mind. If he wasn't a God now then why wasn't he being tortured for using the Death Note. Instead here he was. The boy smiled.

"I am Shiba." he said. "I was curious. Why did you care so much to create your world into a Utopian world?"

"In the beginning I was a bored but then it became a requirement. I had to do this. I had to because no one else did. The world needed to be rid of the evil. I had the power so I did what I had to do." Shiba smiled.

"Well Light Yagami, why don't we have a little bit more fun shall we? I'll show you how to gain real God powers like mine."

~Written by the Psychotic Penguin!~


End file.
